1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sports persons garments and more particularly to a sportsman's vest particularly adapted for wear by shooters needing readily access to ammunition as well as easily accessible storage for game, live birds for dog training, empty shot shells and other accouterments such as drinking bottle, lunch bag, first aid kit, jacket, gloves, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hunting garments and other sports persons vests are known in the prior art. More specifically, hunting garments heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting a variety of articles used by shooters are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
A variety of prior art devices have been devised to be worn by shooters or hunters or other sports persons to support articles used while shooting or hunting.
By way of example, note U.S. Pat. No. 1,520,962 to North directed to a protective garment, U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,430 to Hart directed to a two purpose body garment, U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,059 to Hayes directed to a tennis ball pocket, U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,248 to Salsby directed to a hunting vest, U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,459 to Quayle directed to a vest for photographers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,075 to Ingrisano et al. directed to an emergency medical services system, U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,127 to Swanson directed to a pack vest, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,401 to Kimsey, Jr. directed to a collapsible multi compartmented pack for the back of a garment, U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,359 to Hanson directed to a vest and backpack combination, U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,565 to Grant directed to an ammunition dispensing garment, U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,707 to Parker et al. directed to a utility vest with an integrally carried pack, U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,425 to Crispin directed to a fishing garment with removable pockets with fastening means on both pocket sides, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,190 to Thompson directed to a workman's material support vest for supporting cylinders.
In this respect, the sportsman's vest according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides a sportsman's vest primarily developed for the purpose of providing ready access to ammunition as well as easily accessible storage for game, live birds for dog training, empty shot shells and other accouterments such as drinking bottle, lunch bag, first aid kit, jacket, gloves, etc. In addition, the sportsman's vest according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art by providing a game carrying area which allows the game to cool and a liquid impervious material to protect the wearer's back and pants.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved sportsman's vests which can be used by shooters or other sports persons to maintain their accouterments in convenient proximity. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.